my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kanjiro Yume
Kanjiro Yume (夢 感じる Yume Kanjiro) is a second year student at Shiketsu High School in its class Class 2-A. One of the many Heroes in training, Kanjiro is also known by his Hero alias Green Dragon '(グリーン・ドラゴン ''Gurīn Doragon). Appearance Kanjiro has tan skin, bright green eyes, and brown hair. He has a lean and muscular appearance. He generally dresses in Shiketsu's school uniform, but is unique in that his Hero costume doesn't include his school's cap. His costume include a black, grey, and navy blue camouflage patterned suit with a hood navy blue sash, and black sleeves with black bandages. The most notable part of his attire is his bright green scarf. Personality Kanjiro is a very arrogant individual. He believes he can do everything by himself, but is rarely ever proven false due to his high Quirk application skills and intelligence. He often looks down upon other students, even those within his own class and those who are his seniors, not respecting anyone until they've proven their worth to him as a Hero. He despises weakness, both emotional and physical, and will not treat anyone who shows it with any respect, regardless of if they're superior to him in another art, although he'll begrudgingly admit it. However, his personality does a complete 180 when talking to someone who isn't a Hero. He is kind and courteous and is willing to do his best to protect them. He doesn't belittle them, and actually seems to respect Quirkless individuals. It seems he only looks down on other Heroes. Abilities '''Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Kanjiro is a master of hand to hand combat, utilizing the art to supplement his abilities. Kanjiro specializes in a martial art that targets his opponent's head and neck, lowering cognitive functions through repetitive strikes and cutting off blood flow. This assists Kanjiro in the usage of his Quirk in order for him to affect his target's bodies with it. Master Swordsmanship: Kanjiro also uses swordsmanship. He is a master of the single sword and two bladed combat. Not only is he capable of using his swords close up, but he is effective in using them in conjunction with his Quirk for ranged sword swings and spinning blade attacks. Keen Intellect: Kanjiro's arrogance often shrouds his actual intelligence. He's capable of quickly recognizing the weaknesses and capabilities of other people's Quirks after viewing them for only a few seconds, and continues to learn more and more about someone's background and fighting style the longer he fights. Overall Abilities: Kanjiro is known to be one of the most promising and skilled Hero candidates within Shiketsu. He's highly capable in both armed and unarmed combat, using his vast intellect to quickly gain information and take down his opponent within minutes. His general combat style revolves around studying his opponent's movements and abilities as long as possible before quickly and utterly demolishing them within seconds. Quirk Psychokinesis (精神運動 Seishin Undō): Kanjiro's Quirk allows him to move objects with his mind. While moving objects doesn't necessarily require him to make body movements, it does make it easier for him to manipulate objects. Kanjiro has also trained his Quirk significantly so that he can create barriers and physical constructs made from his psychic energy, as well as enhance inorganic objects with his Quirk. While ordinarily very powerful, Kanjiro has some guidelines that he needs to follow in order to properly use his powers. While Kanjiro can affect inorganic and organic objects, he can only lift anything in excess of 300 kilograms before he begins to strain from attempting to move something. Attempting to go over his limit can cause nosebleeds and potentially cerebral hemorrhages. He also cannot use his Quirk on creatures with significant intelligence, such as humans or animals with human-level intelligence. Said individuals create an unconscious field of psionic energy which blocks out his powers from directly affecting them. As such, the target would need to lose significant mental capacities or simply lose consciousness. Kanjiro can also use his Quirk on anyone who intentionally lowers their barriers to allow Kanjiro to manipulate their body. This is simply done through simply wanting Kanjiro to lift them. Kanjiro can still somewhat manipulate opponents by using his Quirk on the air in order to create psychic pushes and barriers, sending his opponent's flying backwards and preventing them from approaching him. Kanjiro is also incapable of directly using his powers on himself, with the mental strain being too much for him. Super Moves * Psychic Self (サイキック・セルフ Saikikku Serufu): Kanjiro uses his Quirk to create a psionic clone of himself. Due to being completely made from his psionic energy, it is much more physically powerful than himself. In order to control it, Kanjiro needs to make the necessary body movements, causing the manifestation to mimic him in turn. However, this is a last resort technique, as the strain from manipulating the attack makes him unable to manipulate anything else, and it only lasts for a minute without any breaks. * Dragon Dive (ドラゴン ディブ Doragon Dibu): Kanjiro concentrates his psionic energy into the shape of a Long, a Japanese Dragon. Using his arms, he then manipulates the trajectory and attack patterns of the Dragon. It has incredibly strong jaws to crush stones, dent steel, and deal immense damage to his target. It also moves at an incredibly fast pace, making it difficult to avoid. Similarly to his Psychic Self, Kanjiro can't manipulate anything else when using this attack. ** Dragon Shroud '(ドラゴン シューロッド ''Doragon Shūroddo): A defensive technique. After creating the Dragon for his Dragon Dive technique, he moves the Dragon around him, encompassing his body to prevent his opponent from attacking. With the Dragon moving at high speeds around his body, anyone that touches it will be thrown back, with the Dragon normally skinning his opponent's skin from where they touched it. * '''Unlimited Blade Works (アﾝリマッタッド・ブレイド・ワークス Anrimattaddo Bureido Wākusu): Kanjiro manipulates his psionic energy into the shape of numerous blades. Able to manipulate them at his discretion, with immense precision and skill, Kanjiro is capable of using these blades to form an impenetrable defense through cutting through the attacks of his opponents. On top of this, it also has obvious offensive capabilities, with each blade being capable of cutting through steel with ease. Stats Equipment Katana: Kanjiro wields two short katana blades in combat. They are nothing special, only being made from steel, but when coupled with his Quirk, they are highly dangerous and possess much more cutting power and speed than a human can normally exert. They can either be used at a range through the manipulating them with Kanjiro's Psychokinesis or have their cutting power enhanced at close range by shrouding the blade with his psionic energy. Trivia * Kanjiro's abilities are loosely based off of Kenshi Takehashi from the Mortal Kombat franchise. * Regarding Kanjiro's academic life and performance, his Shiketsu data is as follows: ** He is student No. 2 in Class 2-A. * With his birthday taking place in February, Kanjiro is the fourth youngest student in Class 2-A, as everyone was 16 when they started Shiketsu's school year in early April. Category:Males Category:Quirk Users Category:Students Category:Shiketsu Students Category:Heroes Category:Heroes in Training Category:Class 2-A (Shiketsu)